User talk:Andrealinia970
Hi, welcome to Star Ocean The Last Hope Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gov (talk) 01:48, 15 March 2009 hey^^ Hey how's it going? I'm going to be a little slow on the start up but what you guys have done with the TLRwiki is fantastic! I'm going to try to use the same formats. Battle Trophies like the Guilds page on TLR the character pages same(would also like to add in character specific weapons and abilities on the page) I've found some maps already online which will help too. just got through my 1st playthrough on SO:TLH so I've got a pretty good Idea where everything should go. Great Game did they release it in EU yet? I know the last one was Produced by Ubisoft instead of Square Enix for EU they are always slow to release the over the pondGov 01:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) : As I edited, we don't get it til June >_< I've started creating a few categories so we can keep it nice as tidy. If you give me admin status then I can sort out the menu with categories and set up create-plates so that when a new page is created it's you can just click "character" and it'll be using the same layout. Unfortunately I can't do too much content wise other than get info from other websites ^_^ Andrea 01:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) At the moment I'm not going for looks just trying to get the info onto the site so we can mix it around and what not. This is going to be an easier project than TLR IMO. Characters are mostly specific to weapons and armor as well as abilities. However the tricky part is going to be maps. I've found some of them but not all of them. and the maps change frequently early on. I'm trying to leave well described directions to each Treasure Chest more-or-less to help me recall them when I actually do find good maps online. There is another "wiki" for This game but I think it lacks what makes a Wiki what it is >< hard to navigate no real information on stuff well.. you can see for yourself Click Here but there is useful information none-the-less. Another cool thing is the game has its own database for monsters.. what they drop. where they are found EXP Fol etc. I Don't wanna spoil it for you though! anyways thanks again for the help ^^ --Gov 15:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah one other thing when I list a new area the page will for example .. Northern Coast on planet Aeos but I title the Page "Aeos: Northern Coast" So it will be easier to find the specific area on the Areas Category page. there are a lot of zones hopefully this will make it easier for users Gov 15:23, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : That sounds good ^_^ Since I don't have the game at the moment I'll probably switch between gathering info from other sites and just sorting out basic layouts for the information that we have! It's looking good so far! Wish I had the game >_< Andrea 14:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Symbols Some, a character learns at a specific level, but special symbols are learned by using a "Skill Manual" in specific to a certain character. Those are usually the "Final Skill" for mages since they don't have special arts. templates ?.? I'm trying to figure out how to create templates but i'm having trouble. any hints? or can you chat via xbox live would like to learn them to help with this wiki's creation Gov 13:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) getting there well, like everything else, I learn hands-on. I went to another wiki and found a template. took it and began disassembling it.. check out Faize i'm still in the process of screwing around wth it but i think i'm getting the hang of it ^^ thanks Gov 18:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : Good good, let me know if you need any other help! Andrea 18:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) line specific color coding? I would like to alternate the text BG color for each skill how would I make it so that each row has a specific bg color kinda want to alternate between white and gray. like.. *(this line white) Alchamy Default skill *(this line gray) Botany Skill Manual *(this line white) something whenever *etc *etc Gov 18:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : you'd want to have a table with many rows but you'd only want to row to show if there was something there... so... create a table using HTML tags then have something like } }} }}} Andrea 19:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : I know I'm not doing something right. self taught html has too many flaws. well I will work on it some more tomorrow if you've got anything you'd like to add or pointers on the template please do. I will be able to pick up on the changes. just too tired to think atm >< Gov 20:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :: Okies, I'll have a play around and see what I can do. I'll make a not in the edit summary of what I'm doing so you can see when you get back on. ::: I did the Field Skills table and I think it's what you're wanting. Have a look and let me know. Andrea 21:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::yes yes thats it. cup of coffee got me going again. I'll try to tweak things a bit more. as for skills that have a bit more involved in order to get them well the only one i can think of is Healing for edge.. i may list that in another way. too much info for the alternating line coding to work properly i'm guessing. I guess why i'm trying to list the skills like this is so people have a quick reference. same with wanting to keep the 9 playable characters accessible on the monaco sidebar. but hey look at TLR wiki once more and more got into it, it really developed, and a lot of great ideas came from the other users. would be cool if a consistent group developed wikis for the games to come, no doubt those who played TLR have or plan to buy this new star ocean, be awesome to see the same kind of enthusiasm for whats to come! Gov 22:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :: Might not be til June when the European version comes out that we see much more traffic. But the more information we have here, the more people will come here for help and then add in the little bits that we don't have! Andrea 22:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::ok I think I got it. works great thanks a bunch really looks good now! Gov 22:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Nice! You wanting to order them in any specific way? Alphabetical, or sort it by levels with default at the top and skill manuals at the bottom? Andrea 22:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ^^b You never cease to amaze me :D I will be doing more or less the same with NPC template too. looks great, Thanks! Gov 00:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Is there a way to get them to stay side by side but remain seperate entities? I kinda hate seeing empty space on the right side >< was waiting to ask you about it if there is a way. maybe have them as seperate templates shop order and items : Done! I put the two tables a nested tables inside another big table ^_^ Andrea 19:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Reply: Data The weapons you have listed ren't usable by any of the characters, as you progress through the game and spek with NPCs sometimes you will collect weapon data from what they carry, as for the purpose behind it i can only theorize, i'd guess, if i had to, it would allow the creation of certain recipes. as for the memos they are more or less a different way of obtaining recipes instead of using the IC interface to create them, atm i don't have much time to spend on this, one of our horses is very sick so i'm but i will go ahead and add to the sidebar, some more page links to help with that, ill list them as they are listed on the camp menu in game. Gov 16:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : Thanks and I hope your horse gets better! I've created a monster list which I'll start transferring data too and I'll try and find as much data as possible from other places to add and help you out. I must say, this layout is starting to go really well, though I still don't know what to do about the shops. If you want them on the main page then we might as well take away the links in the header and delete the individual pages. Andrea 16:24, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::What I love about wiki is things are always changeable, Itsa conflict we have it seems >< IDK what to do lol, maybe see what more users think once they start joining, but i don't think that'll happen till we get this bigger at least. but I'll be back later i hope maybe we ca figure some stuff out then, as yuou know i'm always open to suggestions ! ^^Gov 16:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Reply: Chests Some chests you find are, entwined surrounded or encased, all of which are basically the same thing, but you need a special ring to dispel the effect before you can open the chest, and the type of ring for each effect needed is different, light ring, fire ring, water ring etc. I'm noting it now because i will want to make a special page regarding those types of chests, many times you come across one you have noway of opening it until you progress further in the game, which case you'll need a good memory or nice ppl, like us^^, who list them all out for ya lol. i was thinking maybe we could modify the BG color for those specific treasure to match the type of aura that encases them, Fire, Ice, Ivy, Light, Dark. but then ppl would have no idea what that meant, so i decided to just note it in the position line, for now anyways, since there are so few of them compared to normal treasure chests i didn't see it fit to make another column for the purpose of noting that. also I know that the obstructions are more or less repetitive, for now anyways, once more disintegration rings are acquired i think the variety in any single zone increases. if anything, noting the amount present in an area will help the player plan when they should make a trip to have their ring recharged. Gov 14:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I could go for another round Yea sure, I haven't been playing much, I can start up another game. I'll try to get going on it this week. I left off on the cardianon mothership but i'll have to play an entirely new game to get caught up with where the wiki is. done I started my next playthrough, going to be on universe level, so i can do galaxy next. i should get past lemuris tonight, what do you think should be the main focus at the moment aside from basic data entry on chests npc's etc? nice having another head in on this for sure, I mean, so far what we have do you think its easy to read and navigate, too much, or lacking some things? on monsters though i'd like to ad another column to put in the % of information you gain for killing one of that type. maybe pointless though but it takes less than a second to put the data in once the template is set for it Hey there It's nice to meet you ^^. I figured since I had some free time I'd hopefully pitch in here and there. I'm playing the American version, so my viewpoint is a little one-sided. I just hope there aren't leaps and bounds between the two (which I'm assuming it is mainly just names and descriptions of objects and characters). Anyhow, this is my second time playing through the game, so I am attempting to focus on updating the characters as I go. Thanks Thanks for the warm welcome. I'm a data buff when it comes to video games. I like to have information stored somewhere on the computer nicely, so I figured I'd extend that to a wiki. The dictionary entries are only a start. With the sheer number of entries, it'll take awhile to do them all, as you can imagine, but I plan to add more articles. I look forward to building up this wiki nicely. Huey03 17:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) MIA status Hey, Andrea. I'm very sorry I haven't been helping on the editing though I know I should be. Lately work has picked up two fold. 16 hour days leaving me no time for a personal life, or even a chance to play S.O. any further than where I stopped(Lemuris) I feel my schedule for work will continue as it is into November. I thank you for all the help you've done for this wiki as well as TLR. I think these hours will pay for 2 years of school if I keep it up, I hate the hours but I sure as hell can't complain. Gov 14:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC)